role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash
Ash, known to the media as the Seattle Stalker, is a mysterious, snakelike Kaijin created and used by Fish. Personality Cold, calculating, and ruthless, Ash is a sadistic and unfeeling character that takes joy in inflicting pain or killing others. In this regard Ash almost acts like a big game hunter, seeking out the thrill of killing. She has no regard for others, only doing what is best for her, reveling in her evil. Ash is also very cocky and boisterous, often to intimidate her opponents. She knows that she is evil and makes it no secret that she relishes it. History Debut: One-Man Army of Darkness Ash made her debut after appearing in a flash of fire from some alternate dimension in the woods of the Pacific Northwest somewhere north of Oregon. A man living nearby saw this flash and left his home to investigate. Ash brutally killed the man and broke into his house, looking for the nearest human settlement. She was briefly distracted by his television and the movie playing on it, but soon found a map and began making her way to the nearest suburb. She quickly arrived, silently entering a house and making short work of all three of its residents. However, three patrolling Colonial Marines heard the scuffle and entered the house to investigate. Ash incapacitated the first she encountered before killing the other two. She exited the house, killing the incapacitated marine, and moved on to the next house. However, the other Marines heard the scuffle and launched an assault on the house Ash was taking refuge in. Ash made short work of a few marines before finally killing their commander. The surviving marines then retreated, knowing that they had no chance. Ash, victorious, began heading south, for the populated city of... Portland Upon reaching the city, Ash immediately began silently picking off unsuspecting civilians. She continued this until confronted by a police officer, who she promptly killed. However, this garnered the attention of a powerful enemy... LobsterMask. Ash quickly fled, leaping onto the roof of a nearby building. LobsterMask pursued, quickly catching up with Ash. The two fought harshly, with Ash seemingly gaining the upper hand. However, this was cut short when LobsterMask escaped from her grasp, slamming her into a building. From this point on LobsterMask had the advantage, the fight coming to a close when LobsterMask threw Ash into a building, seemingly killing her. However, after LobsterMask leaves, it is revealed that Ash was actually just feigning death, and gets up and enters an empty warehouse, staying there for the time being. Turbulence However, Ash's rest was soon interrupted by local law enforcement, as a SWAT team was preparing an assault on the warehouse she was currently hiding in. They entered the warehouse, prepared for anything. At least they thought so. As the SWAT captain passed by, Ash took his rifle and impaled him with it. She gunned down two other SWAT officers with said rifle before tossing it away and taking on the other SWAT officers. She killed three of them before pulling the pin of a grenade on one officer's belt and tossing the corpse at the remaining SWAT officers, detonating all of the explosives and causing a large explosion that killed the rest of the SWAT team. While leaving the area she was confronted by a supposed "vampire hunter" who thought she was one of said creatures. She promptly killed him and began making her way to the nearest airport, where she stowed away on a flight headed for Miami. However, her trip was interrupted when a flock of geese was sucked into one of the jet engines, causing the plane to crash in the middle of a swamp in Louisiana (much to Ash's dismay). Eyes of the Storm After days of wandering Louisiana, Ash finally neared civilization, as the skyline of New Orleans neared in the horizon. However, a new threat loomed as a meteor fell from the sky, bringing with it Rarigonika. Rarigonika began attacking the city, and Machine G also arrived on the scene. Their confrontation was interrupted when Ash shifted to her Kaiju size and tackled Rarigonika. The two fought briefly, both exchanging hits until Ash tore off one of Rarigonika's claws. She quickly used his own weapon against him, stabbing him in the head and killing him instantly. Ash then turned to the other combatant, Machine G. The two squared off briefly until Machine G began firing its weapons at Ash, the latter of which charged and began attacking. Intense and lengthy combat ensued, lasting until Ash began trying to seemingly make amends and settle the matter peacefully. However, this was insincere as as soon as Ash was within striking distance she sucker punched the mech, sending it flying and critically damaging it. She approached the downed machine and pinned it to the ground, telling them to stay down. Ash then left, sparing the mech. She began absentmindedly destroying the remainder of New Orleans as Machine G left to be repaired. Recruitment by Inconnu After somehow locating him, Ash spoke to Inconnu about potential jobs he had to offer. The two spoke for a brief amount of time before Inconnu handed Ash a contract. Ash signed the contract, becoming one of Inconnu's assassins. Encounter with Booker Months after being recruited by Inconnu, Ash was approached by Booker, who was seemingly unaware of exactly what kind of person he was dealing with. This changed after he overheard Ash speaking with Inconnu over the phone, after which he quickly fled. Ash stepped out in front of him, seemingly only to ask a trivial question. The two talked briefly but as Ash left she tripped, dropping a large, bloodstained hunting knife. Ash grabbed the knife and changed the subject quickly, leaving. Sometime between the events of her encounter with Booker and her reappearance in Miami, Ash's safehouse in Maine was raided by law enforcement personnel who had finally caught up with her after her killing sprees in Oregon. In the process, she lost most of her possessions, including her knife, and was forced into hiding. Miami Mayhem TBA Abilities Base Form= Ash's abilities consist of a balance of intelligence, physical strength, durability, and sheer brute force. * Physical strength: Ash is extremely muscular, capable of lifting objects far heavier than her own weight. * Bone structure: Ash's unique bone structure forms an armor-like shield beneath her skin, giving her high durability and rendering attacks on her vital organs difficult. * Rapid regeneration: Ash can regenerate minor or moderate wounds very quickly, and can regenerate severe injuries within a few days. * Sharp claws: The claws on Ash's hands are very long and razor sharp, capable of slicing clean through light armor. * Energy absorption: Ash can drain energy from weakened or dead opponents. * Extreme agility: Ash's relatively light build and strong muscles make her very agile, capable of jumping very high and far and moving very quickly. * Whip-like tail: Ash is able to use her tail in a way similar to a whip, moving it at very high speeds. It has been shown to be capable of completely slicing a man in half. * Sharp fangs: Ash's teeth are sharp, capable of puncturing light armor. * Extreme Heat: Ash is capable of generating a field of intense heat around herself. * Prehensile tongue: Ash's tongue is unusual, as it is long, prehensile, and forked. Weaknesses * Light-based attacks |-|Human Form= In her human form Ash still retains some of her abilities, but this form is more oriented towards stealth use or blending in while hunting for her next victim. * Strength: Ash retains some of the strength of her main form, although the strength of her human form is considerably lower due to the constraints caused by a human body structure. * Regeneration: Ash can also still regenerate, although much slower than her main form. Weaknesses * Light-based attacks Weapons * Buck 120: Ash's weapon of choice. An excessively large hunting knife, Ash's Buck 120 usually gets the job done. However, the knife was lost and presumably taken by a law enforcement agency after Ash's hideout was raided. Theme Ash's theme is "Born To Be Wild" by Steppenwolf. Trivia * Ash's name comes from a scene in her debut RP where the film Army of Darkness is playing on a TV. Ash looks at the TV just as this scene plays. This is also where the name of her debut RP comes from (along with Ash's ability to tear through over a dozen Colonial Marines single-handedly). * Many of Ash's traits are homages to various horror movies, most notably her name (Ash, an obvious homage to the Evil Dead franchise). Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Insane Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Original Characters Category:Assassin Category:Kaijin Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Fish6)